L'amour est un plat qui se mange chaud, très chaud
by Mude
Summary: Une jeune fille debarque un jour chez les Gboys, que va t il se passer ? hétéro et yaoi
1. Chap 1 : Mais qui êtes vous ?

_**L'amour est un plat **_

_**qui se mange chaud,**_

_**très chaud.**_

Nos G-boys préférés s'étaient installés dans une des nombreuses résidences de Quatre.

La guerre étant finie depuis peu, tous les 5 avaient décidés de loger chez le blondinet le temps de se trouver chacun un appart sur leurs planètes respectives. Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement, ponctuées des disputes et courses poursuites quotidiennes entre Wufei et Duo, et des tentatives de celui-ci d'approcher Heero pour essayer de le déconnecter de son Laptop-de-malheur-qui-sert-à-rien-puisque-la-guerre-est-finie.

_Dans la chambre d'Heero et Duo_

Duo : Hee-chan ! Tu vas arrêter avec ton ordinateur ! J'en peux plus moi, des cliquetis de ta souris et des clapotements ( ça existe ce mot ?) de ton clavier ! Sors un peu, tes neurones doivent avoir besoin d'un peu d'air, non ?.

Heero : hn…(Sérieusement, qui s'attendait à autre chose que son mot favori…--)

Duo : Hee-chan…. _Ca me fait de la peine de te voir chaque jour enfermé dans cette chambre, avec ton satané Laptop sous les yeux, alors que……alors que quelqu'un n'attends que toi pour te faire découvrir les merveilles de la vie….Heero, je voudrais tellement que tu me remarques…Malheureusement, je crois bien que le mode Perfect-Soldier n'est pas encore éteint…Bon, après tout, je suis Shinigami donc le défi ne me fait pas peur, je te ferais sortir de ta coquille Perfect-Soldier ! _

Duo : Foi de Shinigami, je l'aurais !

Heero _se retournant vers Duo_ : hn ?

Duo : euh…non, rien, je parlais tout seul !

Heero : Baka.

Mais Duo ne se démoralisant pas pour si peu, sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre Quatre qui était sur la terrasse extérieure. Celui-ci remarqua l'air déterminé qu'avait le natté, et demanda :

Quatre : Duo, que se passe t-il ? Je te sens...comment dire…déterminé… ?

Duo : Hé hé hé Quat-chan, on peut rien te cacher ! Tu a raison, je suis effectivement, très déterminé…(voix grave et sensuelle sur les derniers mots)

Quatre : Ah ? et je peux savoir sur quelle chose ou sur quelle personne es-tu déterminé, hein ?

Duo : T'aimerais le savoir hein ? ;)

Quatre : Hi hi hi, j'avoue que la curiosité me pique…

Duo _du tac au tac_ : Heero

Quatre : C'est bien de tomber amoureux comme ça ... J'aimerais vivre la même chose…..Enfin bon... Ah ! au fait Du…

Voix inconnue : Excusez moi !

Quatre et Duo se penchèrent au dessus du balcon de la terrasse et regardèrent la personne qui avait crié. C'était une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge, de taille moyenne, une valise à la main, habillée d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon jean patte d'éléphant, ainsi que des baskets blancs aux pieds, les yeux d'une très jolie couleur bleu-vert aigues marines, et les cheveux……bleus ciel…''. _Etrange chevelure _se dit Quatre, _C'est quoi ces cheveux bleus ? 00 _se dit Duo, d'un air éberlué.

Fille : Ano…..bonjour, excusez moi….encore…

Quatre : Que voulez vous mademoiselle ?

Fille : Je cherche la maison d'un dénommé Quatre Raberba Winner, et je me suis perdu….Je me suis permise d'entrer dans votre domaine car comme je ne rencontrais personne en route, il fallait quand même que je demande mon chemin à quelqu'un, je m'excuse pour mon impolitesse…..mais est ce que vous connaîtriez le chemin SVP ?

Duo : Pour sûr qu'on le connaît ! ( lui, il parle de Quatre, pas du chemin )

Quatre : Duo… !

Duo : Bah quoi, c'est vrai non ? D'ailleurs, mademoiselle, y'a personne qui connaît mieux M.Winner que mon ami là ! ;)

Fille : C 'est vrai ? Oh, monsieur, SVP, indiquez moi le chemin ! Sinon, je vais encore tourner en rond pendant 1h !

Quatre : Attendez ici mademoiselle, je descends tout de suite.

Fille : hm. (tiens, ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ça ? non, y a un 'm' à la place du 'n' habituel, c'est tout à fait différent voyons !……..bon, ok j'arrête et je continue la fic --)

Quatre et Duo descendirent donc afin d'accueillir la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Quatre et Duo ensemble : Bonjour mademoiselle

Fille : Bonjour messieurs

Quatre : Je me présente, Quatre Raberba Winner, pour vous servir, mademoiselle.

Duo : Et moi, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, également pour vous servir mademoiselle.

Fille : Qu…Quatre ? C'est bien toi ? Par Allah, je ne te reconnaissais plus ! Comme tu as changé ! Et grandi bien sûr, cela va de soit.

Quatre : Euh…oui c'est bien moi….Mais…qui êtes vous mademoiselle ?

Fille : Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? _Hochement de tête négatif de Quatre _C'est moi, Akane ! Akane Taniya (prononcez akané). Tu sais, the little girl qui jouait avec toi quand tu était petit, je suis l'amie de l'une de tes sœurs, Maya. Tu ne te souviens toujours pas.. ?

Quatre _après quelques secondes de réflexions_ : ah si ! ça y est, je me souviens c'était toi qui avait grimpait aux arbres pour attraper la djellaba de ma sœur Maya ! _hochement de tête positif d'Akane _Akane, ça fait si longtemps ! Tu m'a manquée !

Akane : Je t'ai manqué ? Alors que tu ne te souviens même pas de moi ?….

Quatre _riant, gêné : _Gomen gomen, je me rappelais de toi mais tu n'avais pas ces cheveux bleus…et j'avoue aussi avoir oublié ton nom…excuse moi…

Akane : Ce n'est pas grave Quatre, l'important c'est que je t'ai retrouvé ! Pour les cheveux bleus, je vous rassure, c'est naturel et la raison est simple : l'adolescence. C'est héréditaire dans ma famille, toutes les femmes ont les cheveux bleus dès que la puberté pointe le bout de son nez. Et puis, c'est original comme couleur, n'est ce pas :)

Quatre : En effet mais c'est vraiment joli sur toi, de plus tu a les yeux bleus vert, ça s'accorde parfaitement. (Quatre en conseilleur mode mdr !)

Duo : ouais, je dirais même qu'elle est à croquer ! ;)

Quatre : Duo…

Akane : Laisse Quatre, ça fait plaisir des compliments de temps en temps… Merci Duo, c'est gentil..

Quatre : Sinon, quel bon vent t'emmène ? Pourquoi es tu venu ici ?

Akane : C'est évident non ? Je voulais te revoir Quatre tout simplement ! Je ne suis pas venu plutôt car : 1, je ne savais pas où tu habitais, tes sœurs refusaient de me le dire et de 2, j'attendais que la guerre soit finie et que la paix revienne. Au fait, je sais que tu étais un pilote de Gundam… Ne t'en fais pas, motus et bouche cousue et puis, pendant la guerre, j'étais avec vous, je veux dire pour la libéralisation des colonies et anéantir OZ.

Quatre : Je vois. Allons dans le salon, nous y serons plus à l'aise. Mon majordome va monter ta valise dans une chambre. Duo, peux tu aller appeler les autres STP ?

Duo : No problem Quat-chan !

Duo, s'occupant de faire descendre les autres, Quatre et Akane s'installèrent dans le salon.

Quatre : Veux tu du thé ?

Akane : Je veux bien Quat-chan (rires)

Quatre : Akane…..ne commence pas à faire comme Duo…""

Akane : Mais c'est trop mignon comme surnom, tout comme toi...

Quatre _rouge comme une tomate_ _et son cœur ratant un battement_ : ah.. ! mais…mais non voyons ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Aki-chan !

Akane : Ah ça, c'est mon surnom ! Je vois que tu l'as pas oublié ;)

Quatre : hi hi et non bon, je reviens, je vais chercher le thé.

Akane : Hum hum :)

_POV Quatre_ :

Par Allah, comme elle a changé ! Elle est devenue très belle, elle a du caractère mais elle reste douce….Déjà, étant petit, je l'aimais beaucoup, je crois même que j'étais amoureux sans m'en rendre compte…non….j'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle et je pense que je le suis toujours vu comment j'ai réagi face à sa remarque _mais c'est trop mignon comme surnom, tout comme toi_. Il re-rougit rien qu'en pensant à cette phrase. C'est grave ! Faut qu'elle arrête de me faire tant d'effet ! Mais comment lui avouer mes sentiments.. ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est réciproque…Enfin bon, on verra bien…Mais faut qu'elle arrête d'être aussi mignonne, c'est pas humain d'être belle comme ça !

_Fin POV_

Il revint au salon, un plateau aux mains. Les 4 G-boys étaient déjà installés dans les fauteuils.

Akane _se pliant de rire _: Non, c'est pas vrai ! Et qu'est ce que tu a fais après Duo ?

Duo : J'ai sauté dessus et…Ah, Quat-chan te revoilà !

Akane : Ah oui, te revoilà Quat-chan ! (rires)

Quatre : Duo, ne commence pas à m'appeler comme ça devant Aki-chan….

Duo : Aki-chan ? C'est ton surnom ? It's very cute !

Akane : Thanks you, it's nice..

Duo : Oh ! tu parles Anglais ?

Akane : Yes, je parle anglais et 4 autres langues

Duo : Wou-hou ! Lesquelles ?

Akane : Français, Japonais, Russe et Arabe. Je parle français et anglais car j'aime ces langues, Japonais et Russe car je suis métisse, Russo-Japonaise et Arabe car comme mes parents étaient des amis de la famille Winner, j'ai dû apprendre cette langue pour pouvoir parler en toute tranquilité avec tout le monde et avec Quatre aussi

Wufei : Tu ne parle pas le chinois ?

Akane : Non, je trouve ça très dur….Pourquoi, tu voudrais que je l'apprenne ? Cela pourrait faciliter nos conversations :)

Wufei : hmrf…Si tu crois que discuter avec toi m'intéresse, Onna, tu te trompes ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

Quatre : Wufei…ce n'est pas gentil de lui parler comme ça, tu oublie que c'est mon amie et qu'elle est venue de loin pour nous voir !

Wufei : correction, pour** TE** voir Winner ! Et amie ou pas, une onna reste une onna !

Akane :…..Shazi….

Wufei : QUOIIIIIIII ! Que m'as tu dit ?

Akane : J'ai dit Shazi…

Wufei _sur un ton froid_: Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas le chinois !

Akane _sur le même ton_ : Seulement quelques mots.

Quatre : Arrêtez tous les 2….ça suffit, SVP.

Duo : Ouais, faut arrêter Wuffy, c'est pas gentil de la traiter comme ça, alors qu'elle est super avec nous même si elle nous connaît pas.

Akane _souriant _: J'apprendrais à vous connaître -

Wufei : Ah parce que tu restes !

Quatre _prenant sa défense (et surtout voulant qu'elle reste) _: Bien sûr qu'elle reste ! Aki-chan, tu es ici chez toi

Wufei :…hmff…ok, elle peut rester Winner mais qu'elle compte pas faire ami-ami avec moi…Je déteste les onnas !

Akane : ça risque pas..

Quatre : Au fait, Aki, tu ne connais pas Heero et Trowa…

Akane : Si si, enfin…seulement de noms, ils se sont présentés tout à l'heure pendant que tu faisais le thé. J'ai eu droit au strict minimum d'ailleurs (rires)

Duo : Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux !

Akane _s'inquiétant déjà_ : Ah bon ? qu'y a t-il avec eux, ils n'aiment pas les étrangers, ils se sentent mal à l'aise avec moi ?

Quatre : Non, non mais c'est qu'il ne sont pas d'un naturel très bavard, ils aiment le calme. Et tu remarquera, Aki, qu'ils ne parlent jamais pour ne rien dire.

Akane : Oui, j'ai remarqué (rires), j'ai eu des présentations quasi-militaires : carrées, claires, efficaceset strictement minimum . Enfin…

Akane se leva et se plaça devant les 5 garçons.

Akane _s'inclinant respectueusement_ : Donc, j'espère que l'on va passer de bons moments ensembles, je suis très contente d'être parmi vous, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité et j'espère aussi que je m'entendrais bien avec tout le monde….même avec vous Wufei-san.. Et surtout, merci Quatre…du fond du cœur. -

Wufei, flatté qu'Akane le respecte tout de même, ne dit rien et se contenta de détourner le regard. Quatre, quant à lui, rougit subitement face à cette déclaration.

Akane : Quat-chan , tu est tout rouge, tu es malade ? Par allah, kami-sama, my god ! (la fille qui panique à peine lol) vite, monte te coucher ! et..

Quatre : Non non ! je ne suis pas malade, c'est juste que je suis gêné…c'est tout..

Akane : Ah…tu es sûr hein ? parce que, si tu es malade, tu me le dis, j'ai suivi des cours à la fac de médecine de L4 donc je pourrais toujours vous être utile..

Duo : Wouah ! Et en plus, elle a l'étoffe d'un docteur ! Cette fille est géniale, Quat-chan, faut en profiter ! c'est un super bon parti;)

Quatre _plus que rouge (le pauvre, va finir par avoir de la vapeur qui sort des oreilles) : _DUO… !

A ce moment là, une sonnerie de portable se fait entendre. _Ouf, sauvé par la sonnerie _se dit Quatre.

Akane : Oups, désolé, c'est le mien, je reviens……. Mochi mochi ? ah, Maya-chan ! oui…oui, je suis bien arrivée, ne t'en fais pas oh oui, Quatre a changé !….oh oui qu'il est devenu mignon…ah…tu a quelque chose d'important à me dire, qu'est ce que c'est ?……mais vas-y Maya-chan, n'hésite pas…….NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Les 5 G-boys, à ce cri, se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

Tous : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu a hurlé comme ça !

Akane _perdue et un peu sur le cul _( c'est le cas de le dire, elle en est tombée à la renverse) :…..Qua….Quatre….Ma….Maya…..elle…

Wufei : Bon t'accouche oui ! On va pas attendre 100 ans !

Akane : Mais justement ! Quatre, tu vas être oncle !

Quatre : QUOIIIII ? Par Allah ! ma sœur Maya, qui va être maman, je vais être oncle ! Elle attends un enfant !

Duo : ahahaha ! Félicitations tonton Quatre !

Akane : Mais oui….c'est incroyable….enfin non…mais…mais…Maya ! t'es toujours en ligne ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?……ah oui, je comprends…Mais tu veux qu'on vienne Quatre et moi ?….non ? ah, ah d'accord, oki:) Bon, je te téléphonerais le plus le souvent possible pour prendre de tes…euh de vos nouvelles. Bisous, et pas de surmenage surtout, c'est pas bon, hein ! oui, à bientôt.

**_Tsuzuku_**

Alors, il était bien ce 1er chapitre ? Je l'espère vivement..._ se ronge les ongles ._ C'est sûr que par rapport à d'autres fanfiqueuses expérimentées, je suis nulle mais je ne désespère pas, car tout le monde s'améliore :)

Chers lecteurs...oserais-je le demander ?...bon, je me lance à l'eau :...Une pitite reviews ? ça me ferait plaisir, même pour dire que ça vous plaît pas, mais soyez correct tout de même car je fais de mon mieux, enfin j'essaye..Sur ce, KISSOUUSSSà tous ;)


	2. Chap 2 : AhL'amour, toujours

Réponses reviews

**Ankou** : Bien sûr qu'il va y avoir une suite :) Mais de toute façon, du moment qu'il y a Quatre dans les fics, c'est tout le temps cute ;) (ou presque) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Catirella** : Merci bcp, la suite, ben là voilà…j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur car sur le moment, l'inspiration était en panne mais bon, il a suffit que j'aille sur des site de gundam wing et que je lise d'autres fics pour qu'elle revienne. Et Akane ne me représente pas, à part pour quelque traits de caractère, c'est le perso que j'ai inventé pour Gundam Wing, je l'ai même dessiné sur papier tellement qu'elle me trottait dans la tête.

**_Remarque_** : Je tiens à remercier Catirella (ci dessus) pour son aide car sans elle, la fic n'aurait jamais parue sur le site…Arigato gozaimasu Catirella !

Les mots en italiques avec > sont les pensées des persos, malheureusement, il y a des caractères que le site n'accepte pas, exemple : les étoiles… et les POV sont marqués, donc vous serez pas paumés quand quelqu'un parle. Quand il ya une phrase ajoutée en italique après le prénom d'un perso quand il s'apprête à parler, c'est soit son humeur, soit la position qu'il adopte etc...Mais bon, vous aviez tous compris, n'empêche que je préfère le préciser...

Couples : 4xA, 2+1

Et maintenant place à la lecture !

**CHAP 2** : Ah…l'amour, toujours…

_Dans la chambre d'Akane, quelques heures plus tard…_

Toc Toc !

Akane : Oui, entrez..

On voit Quatre apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte. Celui-ci est un peu gêné car, il y a quelques minutes, il était encore devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille et fût pris comme d'une impulsion et ouvrit la porte…pour se retrouver planté comme un poireau en la regardant, se torturant les méninges en essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation crédible.

Quatre : Euh….(très intelligent comme conversation, vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Akane : Oui, Quatre ? Tu a quelque chose à me dire ? Ne reste pas planté là, raide comme un piquet voyons ! (rires) Viens, t'asseoir à côté de moi :) (Akane est assise sur son lit).

Quatre : euh...hai ! _Il s'assit à distance respectable d'Akane, de peur de faire une bêtise._ Donc,….oui ! incroyable cette nouvelle, non ?

Akane : C'est sûr que ce n'est pas banal comme nouvelle ! Mais je suis tellement heureuse pour elle…Tu sais Quatre, ta sœur souhaitait tant avoir un enfant…Entre nous, j'espère qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) (rires)

Quatre _riant_ : Oui, tu as raison ! Mais je souhaite aussi qu'elle n'ait pas 10 enfants non plus, car je ne saurais plus où donner de la tête en tant que tonton ! Tu imagines si elle avait beaucoup d'enfants et qu'un jour, elle vienne nous rendre visite avec tous ses gamins…Par Allah !

Akane _pliée de rire _: Oui je n'ose même pas imaginer ! Mais si tu veux, je pourrais être la tante……hum ?

Quatre _imaginant déjà Akane en femme au foyer, une alliance au doigt_ : Euh…Je...je…ano….Akane ! Je dois absolument te dire quelque chose, sinon je vais craquer !

_POV Akane_

Par Allah ! Ca doit être vraiment important pour qu'il ne m'appelle plus par mon surnom..Il a l'air crispé, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me dire que je dois partir….Je suis venue ici spécialement pour le voir, ça me ferait tellement mal si je devais partir….Quatre, je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas de partir !

_Fin POV_

Akane _légèrement hésitante _: Ou…oui Quatre ?

Quatre : Voilà…je…Depuis un moment déjà, j'ai pensé qu..

Duo _à travers la porte_ : AKI-CHANNNNNN ! Tu viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison, parce que grande comme elle est, tu risque de te perdre !

Quatre : _Zut ! Duo c'était vraiment pas le bon moment là ! >_

Akane : _Ouf, sauvée par Duo, merci merci merci à toi ! > _Oui j'arrive Duo ! Excuse moi Quatre, on peut reprendre cette discussion plus tard STP ?

Quatre : ….Oui, bien sûr :)

Akane sort de la chambre et part en discutant avec Duo. Quatre se retrouve seul.

_POV Quatre_

NOOOOOOONNNNNN ! C'est pas vrai ! Il fallait qu'il arrive à ce moment, JUSTE à ce moment ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance…Allah, pourquoi ? Bon, je ne vais pas abandonner….je le ferais une autre fois, c'est pas comme si elle allait partir….j'ai le temps…Il me faudrait un plan, oui c'est ça ! un plan pour qu'Akane et moi, nous nous retrouvions seuls par le plus grand des hasards, je vais faire partir tout le monde de la maison pour une journée entière….Maintenant, il faut que ces sorties soient crédibles…hum…réfléchissons, si jamais je propose à Duo de passer la journée avec son heero, c'est sûr, il part dans la seconde qui suit…maintenant comment convaincre Heero de sortir une journée entière avec Duo… ? hum, à réfléchir cette nuit…Ensuite, Wufei, c'est pas compliqué, en ce moment, se tient une exposition de sabres venus de Chine, et du Japon…hum, Wufei est déjà parti…Trowa, y a la foire aux livres, et le cirque à côté, donc comme livres et Catherine bonne journée, Trowa, parti aussi……bon, j'ai du travail pour organiser tout ça….pour Heero et Duo, ça ne sera pas compliqué étant donné que Duo suivrait Heero n'importe où, du moment qu'il sont seuls tout les deux…..Heero, Heero, Heero……(cogite à vive allure)….attends une minute, c'est pas cette semaine l'exposition des armes venues du monde entier ? D'ailleurs, c'est dans la même salle qu'il y a l'expo des sabres…..hum…bon, Duo, Heero et Wufei partiraient ensembles pour se séparer à leurs expo respectives…bon, me reste plus qu'à tous les convaincre, mis à part pour Duo…Alala, tous ça pour me retrouver seul avec Aki-chan….Mais je le sens, elle est mon âme-sœur, mon uchuu no kokoro le sait…Déjà, étant petit, il m'avait prévenu mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait..(long soupir) Bon au boulot !

_Plus tard, à 20 h 00_

Tout le monde étaient à table.

Quatre :_ C'est le moment > _Ah ! Wufei ?

Wufei : Qu'y a t-il Winner ?

Quatre : J'ai entendu dire qu'en ce moment, il y avait une exposition des sabres venus de Chine et du Japon, j'ai même vu la brochure avec quelques spécimens, ils sont vraiment magnifiques…J'ai pensé que tu serais intéressé, enfin peut être….

Wufei : C'est quand cette exposition ?

Quatre : _Gagné ! et d'un ! > _Cette exposition s'étend sur 2 semaines, celle-ci est la première..

Wufei : Oh…il faut que je me dépêche alors….étant donné que je suis pris tous les jours de la semaine sauf jeudi…bon, jeudi sera parfait.

Quatre : _Jeudi, ok ! faut que j'arrive à convaincre les autres pour qu'ils partent aussi Jeudi…..mais il ne faut pas que j'en parle à tous le monde maintenant, sinon il vont se douter de quelque chose…>_

Le repas se passa calmement, en excluant bien sûr, les babillages de Duo et d'Akane, celui ci l'ayant entraîné dans sa parlotte…

Duo : Au fait, Aki-chan, puisque tu a vécu sur L4, et que tu rendais souvent visite à la famille Winner, tu dois savoir danser la danse du ventre, non ? ;p

Akane _gênée_ : Ano…..ou…oui, effectivement, je sais danser…

Duo : COOL ! Tu peux nous faire une démonstration ?

Là, Quatre explosa. (Lui, c'est de la jalousie. Vous me direz, Quatre jaloux 0.0 ? et oui, c 'est possible, dans ma fic en tout cas !) et Akane aussi (mais elle, c'est de gêne)

Quatre et Akane : NON !

Heero émit un grognement mécontent, pour faire remarquer que ses oreilles en avaient pris pour leurs grades.( ou peut être de jalousie, que Duo s'intéresse à une fille plutôt qu'à lui….hum hum, vous verrez bien ;) )

Duo : Bah…….Pourquoi ? Tu sais, moi je m'en fous, je suis gay alors, faut pas être gênée…

Tout le monde faillit s'étrangler, pour certains de rire, mais pour d'autres, de stupéfaction, ou d'impassibilité comme Wufei et Heero ou Trowa par exemple.

Wufei :..Max…Maxwell, c'est pas la peine de nous dévoiler ta vie privée ! on s'en passerait bien !

Duo : Mais Fei Fei voyons, je ne dévoile rien de ma vie privée, ce que je vient de dire, tout le monde le sait. :)

Heero : La preuve que tout le monde le sait, Chang a faillit s'étrangler quand tu a dit ça.

Duo : Mais Hee-chan, je ne savais pas…qu'il ne le savait pas, alors wuffy, si surpris ?

Wufei : C'est WUFEI, MAXWELL ! oui, je suis surpris, mais bon tu a raison, avec toi, cela devrait être monnaie courante les originalités…..pfffff….

Akane _riant_ : Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué Wufei-san ? Même Quatre l'a vu ;)

Quatre _faussement offensé_ : Hey….qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça « même Quatre » ? Suis- je si aveugle :)

Akane _mystérieuse_ : Pour certaines choses qui te sont sous les yeux, oui….

Duo : Alors c'te danse, tu nous l'a fait ? ;p

Akane et Quatre _tjs en synchro parfaite _: NON !

Les deux concernés rougirent en même temps, par la même occasion.

_Plus tard, dans la soirée…_

Trowa alla à la rencontre de Quatre.

Trowa : Quatre, puis-je te parler seul à seul, STP ?

Quatre : Mais bien sûr, Trowa :)

_Dans la chambre de Quatre_

Trowa : Quatre, que se passe t il ?

Quatre _surpris_ : Hé ? Mais rien du tout ! tout va très bien :)

Trowa : Quatre, ne joue pas à ça, pas avec moi. Je te connais bien et je sais quand ça ne va pas…

Quatre _soupirant _: Je vais bien Trowa mais………

Trowa : Mais quoi ?

Quatre : Mais c'est……rien, c'est rien de très important :)

Trowa : C'est Akane, c'est ça hum ?

Quatre : ah… ! ano…..hai…

Trowa : Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est ce pas ? Et tu n'arrive pas à le lui dire, parce qu'on est là et que tu n'arrive pas à te lancer, et tu as peur qu'elle te rejette…je me trompe ?

Quatre _effaré _: 0-0 non ! non mais…mais comment tu le sais, tu a un don toi aussi ?

Trowa _souriant légèrement _: Non, mais je te l'ai dit, je te connais bien Quatre..

Quatre : ah…..par allah, je ne sais pas comment faire….c'est compliqué…

Trowa : il est clair que le cœur d'une femme est complexe.. Alors quand veux tu que je parte ?

Quatre _gêné_ : Jeudi, toute la journée…..Pour Wufei, c'est déjà réglé, il ne manque plus que Duo et Heero….Avec Duo, du moment que Heero y est, Duo le suit, donc ce n'est pas bien compliqué….J'ai repéré une exposition d'armes venue du monde entier, à côté de celle de Wufei.

Trowa : Quatre, tu aurais pu nous le demander directement…Ca ne nous auraient pas dérangés..

Quatre : Je sais, je sais…mais je n'osais pas.

Trowa _soupirant_ : Hum….Enfin bon, tu peux être sûr que la maison sera vide Jeudi.

Quatre _heureux_ : Ah ! Merci Trowa !

Sur ce, la soirée se passa super bien, Akane se régalait d'être en leur compagnie, elle adorait Duo. Chose étonnante : elle discutait même avec Trowa car, tout comme lui, elle aimait lire et donc, il parlait ouvrages. Elle parlait art martiaux avec Wufei, car elle en pratiquait : karaté, taïkwendo (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit) et kendo (bien que ce soit avec un bokuto sabre en bois, c'est un art martial) Heero parlait, quelques fois, mais elle était contente quand il se joignait à la conversation, donc pour l'encourager, elle parlait ordinateur…elle connaissait un peu mais c'était limité. Mais de toute la soirée, Akane n'arrêta pas de jeter des regards à Quatre. Bien sûr, quand celui ci parlait, elle l'écoutait quasi religieusement, en buvant toutes ses paroles. Par contre, ce qui la rendait folle de joie ou effrayée, c'est qu'elle avait remarquée que Quatre aussi, la regardait souvent…Elle ne savait que faire car suite à la discussion à moitié terminée qu'elle avait eu avec Quatre, elle avait peur qu'il ne lui demande de repartir...et elle ne voulait pas ! Elle voulait rester ici, avec eux, avec lui… Elle l'aimait mais…étais ce réciproque seulement ? Quand elle jeta un œil sur Quatre, celui ci faisait pareil, leurs regards se croisèrent, Akane essaya donc de lui envoyer son plus beau sourire…Aussi Quatre réagit il en rougissant furieusement…Mais étais ce de la gêne ou de la honte… ? Elle se dit donc de laisser, le temps de cette soirée, ses questions en suspens. Elle voulait profiter pleinement de ce bonheur et puis….advienne que pourra.

Akane : Sinon, les amours en ce moment ? Ca marche :) (pour elle, c'est une question innocente)

Pour les G boys, c'est une autre histoire….

Trowa : ….(bon, ça change pas de d'habitude)

Heero : …. (lui non plus)

Wufei : …. (lui itou ! Mais dites moi, vous faîtes un concert ce soir ou quoi ? Tous : Urusei..)

Quatre _rougissant, pire que rouge, fuschia ! _: ….

Duo : Ouais ! Ca peut aller moi, enfin il suffit juste qu'il tombe dans mes filets, c'est tout, c'est qu'une question de temps ! ;)

Akane : Et ben….A part Duo, c'est le vide total….

Tous : Et toi alors ?

Akane _sursautant _: Ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Ben, moi….bah, ça ne va pas trop mal.. :) Le problème, c'est qu'il ne me remarque pas, enfin, je ne crois pas… Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais prendre une douche et dodo ! Minna, oyasumi ! Matta ashita ne ! (Bonne nuit tout le monde, à demain !)

_Dans la salle de bains d'Akane :_

Par Allah…..je ne sais pas quoi faire…..Bon, je vais chanter, ça va me détendre tiens…

Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru

Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita

Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA

Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite

Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo

ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake

Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta

Te no hira no kioku haruka

Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku

Les garçons, d'en bas, s'arrêtèrent de parler et écoutèrent attentivement.

Duo : C'est moi ou quelqu'un chante ?

Quatre : Non, je crois que tu a raison Duo…Allons voir..

Ils montèrent les escaliers conduisant aux chambres. De ce temps, Akane avait fini sa douche et alla vers le balcon de sa chambre et continua de chanter.

Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo

Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu

Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA

Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite

Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de

ORENJI no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni

Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo

Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku

Sayonara no RIZUMU

Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni

Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no

Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte

ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka

Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo

Mou ichido te ni suru made

Kesanaide tomoshibi

Kuruma ha mawaru yo

(Akatsuki no Kuruma, Gundam seed, je vous résume vite fait, elle parle de la nature et de l'amour )

Quelle était cette voix envoûtante ? On aurait dit une de ces créatures qui sont dans les contes de fée ou dans les récits fantastiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Quatre, la voix semblait lointaine mais ils décidèrent d'y entrer…Ils se dirigèrent vers le balcon (en fait ce balcon est raccordé à 6 chambres, donc les g boys et Akane ont un seul et même balcon). Et là, ils contemplèrent une magnifique créature aux allures de fées tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée…Akane était habillée d'une nuisette blanche arrivant en haut de ses genoux, en soie-satin, elle était assise sur le rebord du balcon et semblait en transe…elle ne remarquait personne, elle était dans la chanson, elle l'a vivait…Ses cheveux lâchés, virevoltaient au grès de la petite brise du soir…elle regardait la lune et les étoiles en chantant (Je sais, ma description est super mielleuse mais m'en fiche, c'est beau, j'ai imaginé et ça le fait trop).

Une plume vola jusqu'à elle et atterrit dans sa main.

Akane : Ano…...Tsubasa ne….

Duo, qui était tout aussi émerveillé que les autres, se décida tout de même à parler.

Duo : Wouah, après ce que je viens de voir, je suis prêt à croire aux anges… !

Quatre _carrément amoureux, voire accro_ : Je te rassure Duo, tu n'es pas le seul….

Akane : hum…. _se retourna vers eux_ > oh c'est vous…. _puis, se rendant vraiment compte qu'elle n'était plus seule > _Woé ? AAAAHHHHH ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ! Vous n'avez pas honte de venir espionner une fille ?

Duo : Après ce que j'ai vu, jecrois que je vaispasserbi !

Tous acquiescèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes 0-0

Akane : Ano..…c'est gênant… _Prends sa robe de chambre et l'enfile en 4ème vitesse >. _Je…je vais me coucher…Bonne nuit..!

Elle était rouge comme une pivoine…Elle avait été prise sur le fait et voir tous ces garçons la regarder comme la 9ème merveille du monde, l'embarrassait quelque peu..

_Du côté du balcon et des garçons_

Quatre : _C'est sûr ! Je suis plus qu'amoureux ! Je l'aime, et…et puis…je dois d'abord lui avouer….- - >_

Wufei : Il est vrai que pour une onna, elle chante assez bien.

Duo : Tu rigoles ! Elle était carrément divine oui ! Quand je dis que je vais passer bi, je sens bien que je vais le faire moi ! Et soit dit en passant, je te signale Wufei, que je t'ai vu baver discrètos alors me dis pas qu'elle te plaît pas et qu'elle chante « assez » bien, parce que je te croirais pas !

Regard un peu mauvais de Quatre et de Wufei.

Duo : Oh ! Trowa, tu rougis ! Hee-chan, c'est quoi ces airs éblouis que vous avez !

Quatre : Commentne pas tomber amoureux d'elle ? Elle est tellement belle, intelligente, gentille….(on tombe dans les feux de l'amour là - -)…. _Soupire tel un amoureux transi, qu'il est d'ailleurs (lol) >_

Wufei : Euh Winner……Derrière toi…

Quatre se retourna et vit Akane presque cachée, en se cachant le visage.

Quatre : Aki-chan….

Akane : …. _si je m'attendais à ça, il m'aime, il m'aime ! >_

Quatre se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit :

Aki-chan, c'est vrai, tous les garçons tomberaient amoureux si il te voyaient comme ça…..

Akane : Et toi, tu l'es ?

Quatre : ….je..

Wufei : Winner, viens, on va tous se coucher !

Quatre : j'arrive….bi..bien…bonne nuit Aki-chan..

Akane : ….

Alors que Quatre se retournait pour partir, Akane saisit son poignet et fit retourner Quatre par la même occasion. C'est alors qu'elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, avec toute la tendresse qu'elle put y mettre.

Akane : Bonne nuit, Quat-chan…..Fais de beaux rêves…

**Tsuzuku**

Voilà, le 2ème chapitre est fini, alors, c'est pas trop frustrant de les voir se tourner autour ? Niark Niark…Mais, autrement, moi je l'aime bien ce 2ème chap, l'est mieux que le 1…mais vous allez voir au 3ème ;) Sur ce, pitite review, comme d'habitude quoi, SVP

KISSOUS à tous !

Xiao-Mai


	3. Chap 3 : Et l'amour suit son cours

CHAP 3 : Et l'amour suit son cours…

Le lendemain matin… 

Tout le monde étaient un peu sous tension, vis à vis de la scène qui s'était passée hier soir…Ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners en silence, personne n'osait se regarder dans les yeux. Duo, qui n'en pouvait plus, explosa et décida de mettre de la bonne humeur.

Duo _souriant _: Alors, bien dormi ?

Tous : ….

Duo : Moi, j'ai fait un super rêve cette nuit ! Y avait Aki-chan et Hee-chan dedans :)

Heero, Quatre et Akane se tendirent subitement sur leur chaise.

Duo : En fait, c'est un peu personnel comme rêve…mais bon…..alors, on étaient dans la maison, dans le salon précisément et Aki-chan me parlait, de quoi ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus mais je sais que je rigolais bien et elle aussi….Hee-chan est arrivé, et nous avons commencé à parler tous les 3 ( étonnant, non ? Heero qui parle ! Mais bon, comme Duo dit, c'est un rêve ;) ) Puis, tout à coup, on s'est retrouvés dans une chambre et en sous-vêtements !

Wufei : C'est quoi ces rêves Maxwell ! T'as pas honte !

Duo : Mais…Wuffy, laisse moi finir !

Wufei _entre ses dents _: Maxwell…..

Duo : Chut, je continue, donc….en sous-vêtements et ensuite, tout s'est obscurcit dans ma tête…C'était le trou noir et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'était pour me retrouver allongé dans des draps, avec Akane entre Hee-chan et moi, nus ! On étaient nus et dans un lit, ne me demandez même pas ce qu'on a fait !

Tous étaient rouge…même Heero (faut le faire là !) Soudain, Akane s'écria :

Ca….ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu, je dégage dehors !

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, tout le monde se retourna vers Duo, doté chacun d'un regard plus noir que celui d'Heero habituellement…

Duo : Bah…quoi ? c'était qu'un rêve ! Bon, j'avoue un fantasme…

Tous : Duo ! (Maxwell, pour Wufei).

Duo : Bon, j'ai compris ! Je vais la chercher et je vais m'excuser…

Quatre : Surtout pas ! Tu risquerais d'aggraver ton cas et de t'enfoncer encore plus…J'y vais, cela vaut mieux.

Sur ce, Quatre se leva et partit à la recherche d'Akane. Pendant ce temps, à la table des G-boys, le silence était de retour ( non non, pas pour leur jouer un mauvais tour mais pour les emmerder, tout simplement).

Wufei _rouge _: Mais enfin Maxwell ! Ca va pas de raconter ça en plein milieu du petit déjeuner !

Trowa : C'est vrai que tu aurais pu t'abstenir…Les femmes sont délicates sur ce genre de sujets…

Heero : Hn.

Duo : Mais…..Rhooo ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de rabats joie !

Wufei : Mais enfin voyons ! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête !

Duo : Bah quoi ? Ca vous ai jamais arriver de fantasmer !

Trowa : Jusqu'à présent, j'aurais pu croire que c'était sur une autre personne que tu fantasmais…

Duo, qui avait comprit le sous-entendu de Trowa, devint rouge comme une pivoine.

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai…

Heero : Hn.

Tous se retournèrent vers Heero.

Duo : Qu'est ce qui vient faire là, ton hn ? Tu approuves ce que je dis ? Tu sais qui c'est !

Le natté commença à se ronger les ongles, il n'avait pas encore de plan pour séduire Heero...Il fallait qu'il se dépêche !

Heero : Hn…

Duo : C'est un « hn » oui ou un « hn » non ? Réponds Hee-chan !

Heero : Hai.

Le cœur de Duo s'accéléra _My god ! il sait que c'est moi qui le regarde ! bon, faisons comme d'habitude, mode dragueur enclenché_

Trowa : Bon, on va vous laisser….

Wufei : Oui, cela vaut mieux pour ma survie personnelle, ce serait un déshonneur si j'assistais à ça…

Trowa et Wufei quittèrent la cuisine.

Duo _sur un ton sensuel _: Donc, tu le sais ?

Heero : Hai.

Duo : Et alors ?

Heero : Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi…

Duo : Je vais te donner de quoi réfléchir…

Il s'approchait du japonais et commença par s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Heero : Hn ?

Puis, il se mit à califourchon sur lui et mit ses 2 bras autour de son cou, et s'approcha, s'approcha, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres. Il le fixa quelques secondes avec ses yeux améthystes brillant de désir et d'amour caché, puis avec ses mains, il commença à lui caresser la nuque, allant jusqu'à lui mettre les mains dans le dos pour caresser ses omoplates...Puis, félinement, tel un chat, il remonta sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille d'Heero, tout en prenant soin de frôler sa joue avec ses lèvres.

Duo _lui susurrant à l'oreille d'une voix rauque_ : Tu a réfléchi maintenant ?

Heero était resté figé. Pendant toute l'opération de Duo, Heero n'avait pas arrêter de se gifler mentalement en se disant : _Faut pas que je le viole, faut pas que je le viole, faut résister ! _ Puis, quand il entendit la phrase de Duo au creux de son oreille, il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps. Il se mit à embrasser Duo, d'une telle manière, avec tellement d'ardeur, de désir et de fougue contenue, que Duo gémit sous ses caresses linguales. Jamais le natté n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'Heero puisse embrasser aussi bien ( moi non plus, tiens c'est bizarre ;) )

Heero : Si on continuait cette discussion à l'étage ? dans ma chambre… ?

Duo _légèrement chamboulé ( mais alors très légèrement lol)_ : Ou…ouais…

Et ils montèrent dans l'étage, tout en restant collés l'un à l'autre. Le reste est une autre histoire et ne regarde qu'eux (vous en faîtes pas, je ferais une séquelle ;) )

Pendant ce temps, Quatre avait trouvé Akane dans la clairière de sa propriété. ( Ben ouais, c'est Quatre quand même, il a pas un appartement et deux plantes qui se courent après)

Celle-ci était assise par terre, regardant les arbres. Comme elle entendit du bruit, elle baissa la tête et vit Quatre, en train de la regarder. Celle-ci rougit…

Quatre : Tu sais….tu es vraiment très belle Akane….Pour moi, tu sera toujours la plus belle et je….je voulais te dire que…je t'aime Akane…Je t'ai toujours aimé depuis tout petit….Mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte, c'est toi qui me l'a fait réaliser…Grâce à toi…

Akane n'avait pas bouger, à présent ce n'était plus ses joues qui étaient rouges mais son visage entier…Mais elle regardait Quatre, les yeux brillants….Une seule larme coula de son œil droit… Quatre s'était rapproché d'elle et maintenant, de sa main, il recueillit son unique larme sur son doigt et le porta à ses lèvres. Il goûta cette larme si brillante, si salée mais il trouva qu'elle avait un goût merveilleux…Le goût du bonheur…

Quatre : Par cette larme, je jure de n'aimer que toi….

Akane : Quatre….

Et là, elle se mit réellement à pleurer…Elle se blottit contre lui en déversant son océan de pleurs…. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la laissa pleurer….

Quand ils rentrèrent à la résidence, tous se précipitèrent sur eux et demandèrent si ça aller mieux.

Akane : Daijoubu, daijoubu desu yo ! Duo, je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir réagit si brutalement, c'était exagéré comme réaction, je suis désolée.

Duo _rigolant_ : Ne t'en fais pas Aki-chan, c'est déjà oublié, et puis moi aussi, je m'excuse d'avoir été si cru 1 avec toi…

Akane : Hum ! Excuses acceptées.

Duo : Et puis, je dois te remercier aussi

Akane : Ah ? Pourquoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Duo : Grâce à toi, Hee-chan et moi, on est ensemble !

Akane : Maji ? 2 kakoii desu ! 3

Duo : Yes ! n'est ce pas Hee-chan à moi ?

Heero : Baka.

Duo : Ohhh…..tu disais pas ça tout à l'heure……………méchant va, je boude voilà….

Heero soupira faiblement, mais il savait comment faire fléchir ce baka natté. Il usa de ses super yeux colbats et profonds comme l'océan arctique au mois d'Août (où chui allé pêcher ça moi ? 0-0) et là Duo, ne bouda plus longtemps, il s'agrippa à lui comme une abeille collée au miel.

Akane : Bon les gars, puisque vous êtes officiellement en vacances, que diriez vous d'une ballade en bateau et atterrir sur une île tropicale paradisiaque ? ;)

Heero : Hn…

Duo _des étoiles dans les yeux_ : Ohhhh…..Akane, anata wa watashi no tenshi desu ! 4

Quatre, Akane et Heero _synchro _: DUO !

Duo :………..Ohhh, Akane anata wa watashi no tomodachi desu ! 5

Akane : C 'est mieux…

Quatre : Beaucoup mieux…

Heero : Je ne vous le fais pas dire….

Wufei : Mais nous n'avons pas de bateaux à notre disposition !

Akane : Wufei, Wuffy, Fei-Fei…….la mer est à 1 demi heure d'ici, et je ne vous l'aurai pas proposés si je ne savais pas que Quatre possédait un Yacht, voyons ! ;)

Wufei : Hrmph…..C'est sûr que, vu comme ça… - -''

Akane : Bon aller ! Allons nous préparer !

Quand Akane passa à côté de Duo, (ils se faisaient face) elle remarqua des traces rouges/violettes au niveau de son cou….._Ah, ben finalement, ils n'ont pas faits que s'embrasser pour se mettre ensemble_ se dit elle. Puis, elle regarda également le visage du natté, celui ci avait les joues rougies et la natte à moitié défaite….Elle lui sourit d'un air qui voulait tout dire et le pauvre Duo se mit à rougir comme un homard.

Akane _en montant les escaliers et en montrant le visage de Duo_ : Hey Duo ! Pour attraper les écrevisses, cette couleur est parfaite ! ;)

Et tous les 6 se préparèrent donc pour leur sortie, ils ne se doutaient pas, en cet instant précis, que cette île allait leur réserver quelques surprises…

Tsuzuku 

Alala, fini…..Mais j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts, j'aime pas ça…- - Ne m'en voulez pas chers lecteurs, cette semaine était celle des bacs blancs (BEURKKKKKKKKKK) et j'ai dû jeter un dernier coup d'œil à mes cours, j'avais pas vraiment le temps….(Duo : Ils en ont rien à foutre, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est la suite de ta fic en ligne ! Moi : Tu te calmes ou je te mets avec Treize ! Duo _gémit comme un petit chien…_Moi : Niark niark, l'auteur a toujours le dernier mot, I'm the best ! Duo : Dites lui….sinon, elle vous tuera aussi…Moi : MOI tuer mes lecteurs ! t'es fou ! C'est eux qui me font vivre, même si il versent pas un centime pour lire les fics…Et c'est tant mieux, heureusement qu'il reste quelque chose de gratuit en ce bas monde…)

Pitites reviews svp ?…._remue sa queue même si elle en a pas ( au 2 sens du terme, je précise, on sait jamais…mdr !)_

KISSOUS, Xiao-Mai.


End file.
